


Back Home

by CooperKid248



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other, Psychological Trauma, bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperKid248/pseuds/CooperKid248
Summary: Sam wakes up to find themselves back in 2077, before the bombs went off, and believes everything that happened to be a horrible dream. But over time, strange things start to happen to them, and Sam is left unsure whether the things they experienced were real or not.
Relationships: Nate/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, Companions! This is my first fic in a long time, so I don't expect the writing to be all that good. I used to write fics a lot back in high school, but I either lost interest or I had serious writer's block, so I dropped writing and lost touch with the art. Because of this, I don't feel as though my writing is as good as it used to be, but that's why I'm back. So I can get better again with time.
> 
> As of now, this is just a short, three chapter story written for fun, so there's not a whole lot. If things get better with writing, it may become longer. But without any further ado, I hope you guys enjoy the story!!

Sam awoke with a sharp gasp, taking in a deep breath as they sat up. They squinted as sunlight hit them in the face, bringing them to lift their arm to block it out. A strange feeling resided in their stomach, as though something was wrong, but they couldn’t quite put their finger on it. Sam closed their eyes, trying to remember what happened last night.  
  
Everything was a huge blur. Nothing seemed to come back to them at all. Sam heaved a sigh, laying back down with a groan. The pillow under their head felt soft and the ceiling looked… clean. Brand new, almost. Sam furrowed their brows at this, sitting back up slowly to get a look at their surroundings.  
  
The room was very clean with a dresser at the window across from them, a camera, watch, flag, and radio sitting atop of it. The radio played a faint tune, one that Sam would normally hum along with if they weren’t so confused and stressed. They slipped out of the bed and walked to the window, placing a hand on it as they looked outside. They stared in shock, nose practically pressed against the glass.  
  
Before their own eyes was Sanctuary Hills, looking better than they remembered it being. The trees were full of bright green and orange leaves, the houses in perfect shape, and the people walking down the sidewalks enjoying their early morning walks. They could faintly hear birds tweeting and dogs barking on the other side of the glass, a few children’s laughs ringing out. It was all perfect.  
  
Too perfect.  
  
“Good morning, Sam. Didn’t hear you get up.” Sam gasped and turned, looking towards the doorway. Nate stood with a tray in his hands, smiling at them as he walked over and placed it on the bed. “Nate…?” Sam stepped towards him and cupped his face, rubbing it with their thumb as they looked at him. Nate chuckled and placed a hand over theirs, patting it. “You alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
  
“You’re here... Sanctuary Hills… What is happening…?”  
  
“Is something wrong?”  
  
“I… This is impossible. The bombs, the Vault. You were-” Sam shook and covered their mouth, feeling tears start to pour as Nate reached out to wipe them. “Hey, hey. It’s ok. Probably just a nightmare. How about we eat breakfast and we can talk it out?” Sam looked up, taking a deep breath to calm down as they sat on the edge of the bed. They took the tray into their lap and looked down at the contents. It was their usual favorite, lightly peppered poached eggs with a side of crisp bacon and a slice of toast. The strong smell of coffee hit their nose, making them inhale. It all smelled so good.  
  
So real.  
  
Almost too real.  
  
Hesitantly, Sam picked up their fork and cut into the eggs, chewing on them slowly as Nate took his own plate from the tray to eat. It tasted just as good as they anticipated it to, unlike the ones they would gather from Radscorpions and Mirelurks. Sam took a quick glance at Nate from the corner of their eyes, studying him over. He looked just the same as he did on that day.. From the stubble on his chin to the tiny scar just along the nose. The only thing missing was the bullet wound through the head. It felt so strange to see him right here, eating breakfast beside them like it was a normal morning. “So, hun. What was it you dreamed about..?”  
  
“Oh.. I uh… It was the day of your speech at the veteran’s hall. I was… getting my coffee when a rep from someplace called Vault-Tec came and told us we were signed up for a Vault near our area. After that, an alert was sent out that a bomb had struck and we ran for the Vault just north of here. You and got into some sort… device that cryogenically froze us and Shaun. I woke up one day, where I witnessed a group come in, take Shaun, and...” Sam felt a lump in their throat, biting down on the fork to stifle the cry that threatened to erupt. They jolted slightly as Nate rested a hand on their back, rubbing it gently.  
  
“Oh, Sammy.. It’s ok, it was all just a bad dream. You don’t have to worry about it anymore.” Nate leaned over and planted a kiss on their forehead, smiling at them. “How about we get out of the house for a bit after the speech? We can head on down to Concord and check out the museum or take Shaun out to the park later.”  
  
“You think we have time to do that?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Nate insisted. “Here, I’ll take the plates for you and have Codsworth take care of them later. You try to relax and get ready, Sammy.” Sam softly smiled as Nate stood up and gave them another quick peck, heading out of the room with the tray. They took a deep breath, staring out the window once more. Everything they told him felt so real, but for all they knew, this world could be a dream, too. They looked down at their arm, remembering an old saying their father used to say about dreaming.  
  
_ ‘Give your arm a quick pinch, kiddo. If ya feel pain, you’re wide awake.’  
  
_ They raised a hand slowly, holding it over their arm hesitantly before pinching the side of it.  
  
“Ow!”  
  
Sam winced in pain, letting go of their arm. They stared in surprise, raising their hand up again to give themself another pinch. They winced again, hissing through gritted teeth before letting go. The pain felt… real enough, they supposed. Sam felt the corners of their mouth twitch and their eyes water, a soft chuckle escaping as they started to slowly tap their foot along to the tune of the radio.  
  
“I’m home…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Nate, Sam. I’ve pressed your shirts and changed Shaun like you asked. Is there anything else you need me to do?”  
  
“No thank you, Codsworth. You’ve done a wonderful job,” Sam said, smiling as they picked up their shirt. They looked up at Codsworth, eyeing their reflection against his plating before heading into the bathroom to change. “Is everything all right, Sam? Lately, you’ve been acting quite strange for the past week. Are you coming down with a fever?”  
  
“I’m alright, Cods. I’m just… Seeing things, lately. Ever since that weird dream, I’ve been getting things mixed up,” Sam murmured, looking down as they buttoned the shirt up. “Things that I swear I’m seeing are not there and I’m worried what others might think. Do you think I might need to see a doctor about it?” Codsworth hummed, looking towards Nate as he turned to walk over to Sam. “We can see one on Tuesday, hun. I have to go to the doctor's for a check-up anyway, so I can ask him if there’s something they can do. I don’t know what caused this dream to happen, but I assure you we’ll get through it together.”  
  
“Thanks, Nate” Sam chuckled, cupping the side of his face as Nate fixed their shirt collar. The two smiled at one another, sharing a quick kiss before stepping out into the hall. “Alright, Codsworth,” Sam started as they turned to the Mr. Handy, watching Nate head into the living room. “We’ll just be across the street with Rosa and the Sumners. The garden needs to be tended to, dishes need to be cleaned, and Shaun is napping right now. If there’s anything you need, just call us.”  
  
“Of course, I’ll have everything handled over here. You and sir take care, now.” Sam nodded, walking over to the living room as Nate held an arm out to them. They linked their arm with his, smiling at him as they made their way out of the house and across the street. They felt the strange sinking feeling in their stomach again, but they shook it off as nothing. “Deep breathes,” they murmured to themself, inhaling and exhaling through the nose once they reached the door. Sam pulled their arm from Nate’s and knocked on the door, looking at their husband with a smile.  
  
“Ah, welcome! We’ve been waiting for you.” Sam’s brows furrowed in confusion, freezing in place. The voice sounded raspy, with slight growls in between. They clenched their fist at their side as they slowly turned, eyes wide in shock. Rosa was at the door, smiling at them, but her appearance looked dreadful. Skin and hair was singed and falling off, her eyes a misty white color, and holes adorning her clothes. “Come on in and make yourselves at home,” she insisted as she opened the door further. Inside, her son and the the Sumners were standing at the table, looking even worse than Rosa herself. They all snapped their heads in Sam’s direction, revealing their sunken, glowing eyes and rotted teeth. They all opened their mouths and made hissing sounds, twitching slightly in place. Sam screamed and raised an arm in defense, looking away as they reached to their hip for something to protect themself.  
  
“Is something wrong, Sam?” Sam’s eyes snapped open, looking back over. Everyone looked fine, staring at them in surprise as Rosa tilted her head and Nate rubbed their shoulders in comfort. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Sam gulped, taking a deep breath as they cleared their throat. “Y-Yeah. Sorry, I thought I saw a bug in front of me.. Been pretty jumpy lately, Rosa.”  
  
“A bug?” Mr. Sumner chuckled, leaning back in his chair with a smile. “In this lovely autumn weather? Your eyes must be playing tricks on you.”  
  
“Harold’s right,” Mrs. Sumner said, looking over with a soft smile. “You have been looking rather tired these past few days, Sam. Perhaps I should make you some herbal tea later after lunch?” Sam smiled back, entering the house with Nate as they each took a seat. “Thank you, Minny. You’re too kind.” Rosa closed the door and made her way to the table, bringing over a plate of sandwiches to the center. “Alright, everything is set. Everyone dig in.”  
  
Sam loaded their plate with food, taking a few silent bites as Nate and Mr. Sumner talked about sports while Rosa and Mrs. Sumner gossiped about the latest news. The sinking feeling their stomach didn’t reside, but they didn’t care. Nothing was going to ruin the day for them and they would make sure of it. They looked to the side, giving a small nod to Rosa’s son as he looked up at them. “Hey. How’re things going at school for you, Louis?”  
  
“Ok, I guess. It’s hard getting through, but whenever I come home, working on the Corvega makes the day a bit better.”  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“What about you? Mom said you were going to law school.”  
  
“Ah, right. I finally got my degree. Lots of sleepless nights, but they were all worth it. ‘Course, I don’t think I would’ve gotten through most of those nights without Nate.” Sam looked at Nate, chuckling as he took their hand and raised it to kiss the knuckle. “And I wouldn’t have gotten through what I did out in the field without your support, Sammy.”  
  
“You know,” Rosa piped up, smiling as she looked at everyone. “The weather today is absolutely breathtaking. I bet a walk in the park would be good.” The table started to agree one by one, seeming to be interested in her proposal. “We could all go down later on and perhaps take a ride in a swan boat or take a walk along the Freedom Trail, take this moment to congratulate Sam on graduating law school.”  
  
“O-Oh, no. You don’t have to-”  
  
“I insist! You’ve worked hard to get that degree and you deserve to celebrate. Besides, I know how much you love going to that park, so why not take that opportunity?” Sam sighed, looking at Nate before softly smiling. “I… suppose so. Would be nice to go there. Maybe we can take Shaun again.”  
  
“Sounds like an idea, hun. Harold, Minny. What do you think?”  
  
“I think it sounds lovely. It’s been too long since Harold and I have gone there.”  
  
“Then it’s settled. After lunch, we’ll head on down.”  
  


* * *

  
“Ahh, just breathe in the fresh air. It’s so good we came out here,” Rosa beamed, chuckling as she and Louis made their way to the swan boats. Sam looked around, taking in a deep breath. Coming out to the park seemed to always help them out, bringing back many fond memories with Nate at their side. “You seem quite relaxed, hun. You feeling better after what happened this morning?”  
  
“Much better. I’m sorry you had to see that.”  
  
“It’s alright. I’m guessing you didn’t really see a bug, huh?” Sam shook their head, sighing as they rubbed their arms. “Rosa, Louis, and the Sumners… Their skin was rotted and burned up. Rosa was fine, but the others looked like something from a zombie movie. I was reaching for something at the side, but….”  
  
“Hmm. Maybe we should avoid watching horror movies for a while. Shame, since Halloween is tomorrow and that’s our yearly tradition. Don’t want the spooky zombie neighbors to come out the TV and getcha!” Nate shouted as he grabbed Sam’s sides quickly. Sam screamed in surprise, smacked his arm and laughing with him as they walked to the gazebo with Shaun’s stroller. The two smiled at one another, looking out at the park with a sigh. “At least you haven’t been having that nightmare. Imagine how much worse it would’ve made things.”  
  
“Yeah.. But, I’ve got nothing to worry about for a long time. From war nightmares to spooky visions, nothing’s going to stand in the way of me enjoying life with my… family...” Sam trailed off, brows furrowed in confusion as they stared out. Sitting at a bench alone was a man, head resting against his hand as he stared at the ground. He seemed to be very still, but something about him felt familiar to him. “Sammy? You alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I uh… I think I see an old friend from high school. You mind if I go say hello to them real quick?”  
  
“Go right ahead, hun. Shaun and I will meet you there in a moment.” Sam nodded and stepped off the gazebo, approaching the bench slowly. They continued to look towards the man before standing before him, clearing their throat. “Excuse me. Mind if I take a seat here?” The man slowly raised his head and looked up at them, revealing bloodshot eyes. “G-Go ahead,” he whispered, throat sounding rasp from what they assumed was crying. Sam took a seat next to him, resting their arms on their knees as they looked down. “Is… Is everything alright?”  
  
“I wish it was, but no… I’m mourning right now…” Sam frowned, hesitantly reaching a hand out to rub his shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that, sir… Who was it, if I may ask.”  
  
“My girl. She… We came here together because of my work and… Damn it, it’s my fault, “ the man choked, tears starting to form at his eyes. Sam quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and holding it out to him. The man took it and held it against his face, stifling a sob as Sam scooted closer to rub his back. “It’s ok, cry as much as you need to. Let it all out.”  
  
“Thank you…”  
  
“I know exactly what it’s like to lose a loved one. I… My husband died a while back. Murdered, actually.”  
  
 _Why did they say that?  
  
_ _He’s alive and well.  
  
_ _That didn’t seem right.  
  
_ “I’m sorry you lost your husband. I’m sure you did all you could to save him.” Sam slowly nodded, running a hand through their hair. “Yeah… So… What was her name? Your girl?”  
  
“Her name… Jennifer. Jennifer Lands.” _Why did that name sound so familiar?  
  
_ “I’m sure _you_ did all you could to save her as well,” Sam mumbled, slowly running a hand through their hair. “I wish I did. But I didn’t even know it was happening. Folks down at the BADTFL didn’t know either.” _They knew and they did nothing.  
  
_ “Jenny’s gone and Eddie Winter’s walked free.” _But I know where he is.  
  
_ “Wish I could just put a bullet through his skull, if it meant getting her back, but I know it won’t.” _I know the code to his bunker.  
  
_ “This isn’t right…” Sam ran their hand through their hair once more, gripping at the side of their head as they started to breathe heavily. The sinking feeling grew, almost becoming a sharp pain while their chest started to hurt. Something was wrong, why was everything feeling so wrong suddenly? “I-I don’t understand, why does this feel wrong? Why am I… Who… What the hell is going on?”  
  
“Sam. Sam!” Sam gasped as their hand was grabbed, sending a cold shiver through their body. The hand felt cold, metallic, and spider-like. Sam looked to the side, eyes wide as the man stared back at him, but this time, it was with a face they recognized all too well.  
  
“Nick?”  
  
“Sam, wake up! This isn’t real! None of this is real!” Sam looked up quickly, eyes wide as their surroundings suddenly changed. Buildings around them were in total decay, debris built up along the roads. They turned to look over their shoulder, seeing the swan boats in ruins and the pond now covered with grime. Within the center, a large figure burst out and screamed, starting to pull itself out of the water. Sam got to their feet and looked down, shocked as they stared at the blue jumpsuit and metal armor pieces that replaced their attire. Before they could take another step, they felt their body grow weak and started to stumble in place, their surroundings turning dark.  
  


* * *

  
“Sam? Sammy? Wake up, honey. It’s me.” Sam woke up with a groan, feeling a cold cloth resting against their head. Rosa and the Sumners were surrounding them, all looking shocked as Nate held the cloth to their head. They looked to the side, seeing Nick at their side with worry. “What happened…?”  
  
“You were having a panic attack and passed out,” Nick muttered, patting their hand gently. “Your husband and friends came over as soon as they could to check on you while I called for help. Are you feeling ok?” Sam nodded slowly, reaching a hand up to touch Nate’s hand. “I… I don’t know. I feel sick…”  
  
“Don’t worry, honey. Help is on the way,” Nate reassured, brushing a hand through their hair. ”I’m right here, Sammy.” Sam nodded, taking a deep breath as a tear rolled down their face. “Hey. Everything will be ok. I promise, hun.”  
  
“I know… I’m just scared.”  
  
“Nate, was it?” Nick asked, leaning his arms on his knees as he looked at Nate. “Can you think of anything that happened recently that would trigger this panic attack?”  
  
“I… Well… Sam’s been having nightmares. I was drafted in the war some time ago, but for them to have these nightmares doesn’t make sense.” The detective shook his head, sighing. “True… Whatever the dream was, there has to be a source to it. I’m no psychologist, but I bet some of the folk down at C.I.T can help,” Nick said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a notepad and card. He flipped the pad open and copied something down, starting to rip the paper until Sam slowly raised a hand. “Can I have your contact info as well..? In case I need to talk to you again.”  
  
“Uh... Sure.” Nick looked down and wrote his number down, ripping the paper out and handing it to Nate. “After I go to C.I.T myself, I’ll be leaving for Chicago in a month or so. I hope you figure this out soon, Sam.” Nate gripped the paper, folding it up and placing it in his pocket. “Thank you again, Detective. We’ll get Sam home as soon as possible. I hope your trip to Chicago goes smoothly.”  
  
“Thank you, Nate. Both of you take care now.” Sam watched as Nick gave them a final pat on the hand and got up, heading down the sidewalk.  
  
Things weren’t right anymore, and Sam knew. They only wished they knew what it was that felt so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam paced back and forth, taking a deep breath as they looked out the window. Still nothing. They sighed and sat down on the couch, picking up the newspaper to read through. “Sam, I’ve made you some coffee. Shall I put it on the table here?” Sam looked up and nodded as Codsworth placed a mug on the end table and gave them a quick pat on the shoulder. “Relax your nerves, Sam. Your guest will be here soon, I promise.”  
  
“I know, just worried is all. The visions are getting worse and C.I.T couldn’t find anything wrong, but there’s clearly  _ something _ wrong. I need a second pair of eyes outside of my family for help, especially someone with a detective history.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“I’m sure. I know you want to help, but your database seems to only contain so much information.” Sam picked up the mug and took a sip, sighing as they laid back on the couch and listened to the recorder. It was nearly half past 12, Nate would be home with Shaun in an hour or so. Just as Sam started to lose hope, a knock on the door caught their attention. Immediately, they sprung to their feet and hurried around the couch to open the door, sighing in relief. “Detective. Thank goodness. Come on in.”  
  
Nick gave a nod and stepped in, looking around as he removed his hat. “Welcome to our household, Mister Valentine,” Codsworth beamed, coming over to Nick with an arm extended. “Care for me to take your hat for you?” Nick nodded as he handed his hat over to the Mr. Handy, stepping over to the kitchen island. “Make yourself at home, sir. Anything to drink? We’ve got plenty of Nuka Cola and some bourbon in the wet bar.”  
  
“Thank you, but I’ll just have a cigarette. Trying to cut back on alcohol, via doctor’s orders. Hate to drink on the job, anyway.” Sam nodded and brought him to the bar, taking out a cigarette pack and holding it out to him. Nick took a cigarette and held it in his mouth, removing a lighter from his pocket to light it. Sam took a sip of their coffee, leaning against the island as Nick took a drag. “So, I looked into that company you said you had seen in your dream. Vault-Tec. There’s no such existing company for the past 50 years.”  
  
“You’re sure..? But if they don’t exist, then how did I hear about that name?”  
  
“Who knows? Maybe you read it somewhere. The mind is a strange thing, conjuring up all sorts of things when we’re scared.” Nick held the cigarette in place as he took out a notepad, looking up at Sam. “Tell me everything you’ve had visions of, no matter how gruesome they are.”  
  
Sam nodded, taking in a deep breath as they started to list off everything they saw. A city in Fenway Park, crabs the size of people and towers attacking Fort Independence, Jackson Chameleons with sharp claws that could kill a person within seconds, people living in places where they shouldn’t be, animals twice their size and with twice the heads, buildings in decay, the rotting flesh on people who sometimes went feral, people with green skin and muscles that didn’t act human. Nick nodded at each one, writing down everything with a look of concern.  
  
“There were also times I would see people who looked human, but weren’t. Their skin was white and made of plastic, but their insides would be filled with machinery like a Mr. Handy or Protectron. Synths, I believe I’ve heard them say. Oddly enough, when we first met, I... saw you as one of them.” Nick stopped writing, looking up with a raised brow as he lowered the pad. “You’ve seen me as one of these ‘Synths’?” Sam nodded, rolling their shoulders back. “Yes and no. You seemed very different. The ones I would see would attack and seemed mindless. You, however, would help and seemed to do what you want on your own free will. Your body was… broken in places, like you had been through so much more than the other ones.”  
  
“Hmm.. That’s an interesting note. Has it happened again since then?”  
  
“No. Just that one time.” Nick closed the pad and placed it into his coat pocket, taking a seat on the barstool as he looked at Sam. “It sounds like a lot of what you’re seeing is coming from personal experience. You don’t read or write anything fantasy or horror based, do ya?”  
  
“Fantasy, no. Horror, yes, but there’s no writing out that has such creatures, is there?” Nick sighed, resting his arm on the island as he looked down. “No… I’m wondering if it was something in your past, but what you said sounds like the stuff of fiction. I’ve never had a case I couldn’t solve aside from Winter’s, but this one is beyond me.”  
  
“Does it mean I may have wasted your time?”  
  
“No, you didn't waste my time. This is just something that’s very different. Is there anything else you can think of before I go out?” Sam shook their head, staring at their coffee with a sigh. They went over everything in their head once more, eyes focused on the caffeinated drink’s steam rise from the mug. No matter what, nothing seemed to make sense. Perhaps I  _ did  _ waste the detective’s time, they thought.  
  
Sam sighed and started to get up, holding a hand out to Nick. “Thank you for trying to help, Detective.. I’m sure if something comes up, I’ll-” A sudden sound pulled their attention away as they jumped, turning as Codsworth came around to the recorder to remove a holotape. “Oh, dear. Seems like this holotape’s starting to give way and glitch. Dreadful sound, that was.”  
  
“A glitch… Wait a minute.” Sam closed their eyes, holding their head as they thought back on a memory. Nick sat up immediately and took out his notepad, waiting as Sam groaned. “I’m starting to remember something… The day I met you, when you were telling me about Jenny. When things were acting up, I saw something. Just as I was turning, the swan boats were fine within just a second, but the moment I got a good glimpse, they were wrecked. They looked like they were... glitching out.”  
  
“That doesn’t make any sense.. How can a boat ‘glitch out’?”  
  
“I don’t know, but… I wonder… Nick, will you be willing to walk with me somewhere?”  
  
“If you think it’ll help your case, then I suppose so?” Sam placed the mug down and took Nick’s hand, pulling him to his feet as they walked to the door. “Codsworth, I’ll be right back. I hope… I need to look at something.” Codsworth gave a confirming grunt and waved as the two stepped out, Sam dragging Nick down the sidewalk. They looked around, taking a right turn after their neighbor’s house to cross the small bridge and go up the hill. They looked up, expecting to see the giant billboard advertising the Vault appearing before them. Though it never appeared, they knew it was there. Same eventually dropped Nick’s hand, carefully climbing their way over trees.  
  
“Sam, I really hope you’re not leading me out to my death. I’m trusting you on this, alright?”  
  
“I know, Nick. Don’t worry, I think I know what might be happening.” The two continued to trudge on until Sam held an arm out. Before them was just a small fence, cutting them off from a large open field. Sam looked at the ground and picked up a small pebble, bouncing it in their hand for a moment before reeling back and tossing it. The pebble flew across the fence, but suddenly stopped midway through the air and bounced off as though it hit something. Nick gasped, staring in shock before picking up a rock himself and tossing it. The rock flew and bounced as well, bringing the two to look at each other. “I was right…”  
  
“Right about what, Sam?”  
  
“About nothing feeling right. I understand now. Why everything would change. I was seeing things as I remember them now. Nick, this isn’t right because this isn’t  _ real _ . It’s a simulation. I’m in a simulation that’s placed me in 2077 all over again.”  
  
“I-I don’t understand. A simulation? But… Does this mean everything I’ve been through isn’t real? Are we both in a simulation?” Sam frowned, shaking his head. “No, I… What you’ve been through was very much real, but you’re a simulation yourself. Nick, I didn’t say this, but… I know you. Sort of. If I’m right on this, then… You’re the original Nick Valentine of this timeline, but you’re not the Nick I know. When I saw you as one of the Synth, you had taken my hand and you were calling out to me. You were telling me to wake up and how none of this was real. Nick, you were the answer I needed all along.”  
  
“But why? Why is this all happening if it’s just a simulation? If this is your time, why are you seeing these things? Aren’t you happy here?” Sam opened their mouth, about to explain before feeling a sharp pain. They gripped at their head, screeching as they fell to their knees in agony. They felt Nick grab their shoulders, but the touch didn’t feel real anymore. The ground below them, the air they breathed, the clothes they wore. They no longer felt real. Sam felt tears pour down their cheeks as memories flashed through their mind, suddenly bringing everything together.  
  
_ “We’re in,” Sam whispered as they stepped off the platform. The Institute was a lot cleaner than they anticipated, though they weren’t sure what else they expected from a hidden organization that was formed by geniuses. They looked down at their Pip-Boy, adjusting the dial to shut the radio off and approached the terminal sitting before them. They took out the holotape Struges gave them and inserted it into the terminal, taking it back once it popped right back out. “One task down,” they muttered, pocketing the holotape with a gentle pat. They turned to look over their shoulder, staring at the ramp leading downward before walking over towards it.  
  
_ _ “Hello. I wondered if you might make it here. You’re quite resourceful.” Sam looked up, trying to find the intercom the voice came from before continuing down until they reached a glass elevator. “I am known as Father; the Institute is under my guidance. I know why you’re here. I’d like to discuss things with you, face-to-face. Please, step into the elevator.” Sam stared for a moment, feeling uneasy as they slowly stepped in. As the door shut behind them, they looked as the elevator went down. They took a deep breath, holding their arms around themself until a faint hiss caught their attention. Sam turned around, seeing a small valve releasing something into the elevator as it continued downwards. They covered their mouth, feeling their body sway in place. What the hell were they doing? Trying to kill them?  
  
_ _ “I can only imagine what you might have heard of us, what you might think. Know that I’m truly sorry for what I’m about to do. I’ve waited so long for you to come and knowing what you may have heard, it may only bring negative reaction. Trust me when I say that this is for your own good, Sam. Now, just relax and sleep. Everything will be ok in just a moment.” Sam stumbled back, feeling their back hit the elevator wall as they slid down to the floor. Their vision started to grow hazy and they couldn’t focus, feeling themself fall over as everything went black around them.  
  
_ Sam threw their head back up, gasping for air as Nick held their shoulders. “Sam! What is it?! What did you remember?!”  
  
“The Institute… That bastard, Father, knocked me out and put me in a simulation. Something about how having a negative reaction to everything, but… I don’t understand, why would he do this? Why put me in here? I-” As Sam looked up, they gasped in shock. “Nick! Your arm!” Nick looked down, raising his arm as he stared in shock. His hand was starting to fade out, becoming transparent by the second. He got to his feet as he raised his other hand, seeing the same results happening there. Sam stood up and stared, taking hold of his arm. “What’s going on? What’s happening to me?!”  
  
  
“ **_SIMULATION DATA: N.VALENTINE CORRUPTED. DELETION PROCESS AT 17%._ ** ”  
  
  
“No… No, no, no, they’re deleting you!” Nick grunted as he stumbled back, his leg giving way as his foot started to disappear. Sam grabbed his shoulders, shaking their head as they tried to bring him back up. “Nick, come on! We have to go back to Sanctuary! We still need to figure this out!”  
  
“Sam, forget about me. We may not have enough time to get back before I’m gone. You need to go back yourself and solve this case.”  
  
  
“ **_DELETION PROCESS AT 56%_ ** ”  
  
  
“I can’t. Nick, you’re the best damn detective I have ever met. I need you on this!” Nick lifted an arm and placed it on Sam’s shoulder, looking them in the eye. “No, the Nick you know is the best damn detective. I’m just coding of who he was. You take everything that Nick taught you, what I taught you, and solve this case. You know this stuff more than I do, so think. How do these things usually work?”  
  
  
“ **_DELETION PROCESS AT 89%_ ** ”  
  
  
“I-I don’t… I don’t know! Usually, when there’s tech involved, there’s always a source.”  
  
“Then find that source and destroy it. You’ve got this, Sam. You get out of here and get back in that life you know best. Do me a favor and find your Nick once you’re out, let him know you’re grateful to have met him.” Sam nodded, pulling Nick into a hug. “Thank you, Nick.”

“No problem, Sam.”  
  
  
“ ** _DELETION PROCESS AT 99%. DELETION COMPLETE_** ”  
  
  
Sam dropped their arms, looking at where Nick once stood as tears streamed down their face. Absolute silence. They curled up on themself, shaking as they sobbed loudly. “Why?!” they screeched, hitting the ground with their fist. “Why me?! Why the hell did the Institute want me and Shaun?! Give me your answers, damn it!” A cool autumn breeze blew past, sending shivers through Sam as they tried to collect themself, standing up on shaky legs. Things made no sense. They took in a deep breath, looking up as they sighed. “I hope you’re listening in, Father. ‘Cause if you are, you just made the biggest damn mistake of your life. I’m going to get out of here, whether you like it or not.”  
  
…  
  
  
“ ** _SIMULATION RESTARTING. RESTART PROCESS AT 1%_** ”  
  
  
“That’s how you want to play, huh? Not on my watch.” Sam turned to look at Sanctuary, taking off at a sprint as fast they could. Below them, they could feel the ground starting to give way. They hopped over the hill’s ledge, catching their balance as they hit the ground and continued on their way. The houses around them started to break apart, coding starting to bleed through and neighbors staring in shock at their limbs. Sam shot a look across the street, seeing Rosa revert back and forth between normal and rotted flesh, giving an inhuman screech. “Now I remember.. Everyone in Sanctuary died and those who did survive went feral…” With those words, Rosa finally stopped reverting and twitched in place, the ghoulish details that they knew appearing before them.  
  
“That’s right… And the houses. They were all wrecked when I returned, some being rebuilt by me,” Sam stated as houses felt apart, being replaced with wooden and metal structures while others had their windows blasted to shards and their walls broken to bits. They turned and hurried inside their own house, slamming the door shut behind them as they looked around. Their house was still the same, though they weren’t sure why.  
  
“Sam, you’re back! Nate was wondering where you had been.” Sam turned around, looking at Codsworth as he approached. “You’re supposed to be a wreck. Your plating is slightly rusted.” With those words, Codsworth froze in place and rust spots started to appear, the clean plating now showing years of dirt buildup. Before Sam could say anything further, the spots disappeared immediately. “The source must be here.. In my home.”  
  
“Sam?” Sam looked up as Nate walked over, a look of worry on his face as he carried Shaun over. “What’s going on? You’re acting strange.” Sam shook their head as they cupped Nate’s face, tears starting to appear. “Nate… Nate, I am so, so sorry… I have to tell you. That dream I had, I never told you what happened…”  
  
“What..? What happened..?” Sam bit their lip, heaving a sigh as they looked into Nate’s eyes. Those eyes that they once thought were real now seemed nothing more than just another image. “Nate… In Vault 111, you were shot and killed. The Institute took Shaun and they released me. It’s been well over 210 years since then and I never got that chance to say goodbye.”  
  
“I… What? Sam, you’re not making any sense.” Sam heard a flickering and turned to the side, seeing the TV screen turn on. The three words they had seen ever since they left the Vault were displayed right there, beckoning to them. “I’m sorry, Nate,” they mumbled, turning to look back at him. “Nate… I love you, but I have to go.” They pulled Nate down a little, pressing their lips against his for one final kiss. Sam pulled away, giving a soft sigh as they looked up. “Goodbye, Nate. I’ll always love you.” They dropped their arms to the side and turned away, slowly approaching the TV and crouching down before it.

  
“NO!” Sam gasped and turned, eyes wide as they stared in surprise at the voice. Nate and Codsworth were no longer there, the house was now in ruins, and Shaun laid on the floor wrapped up in his blanket. They stared as Shaun flickered and seemed to change form, turning into a young boy with an angered face. “Shaun…?”  
  
“You can’t leave! Not after everything I did! You’re staying here!” Sam furrowed their brows and stood up, approaching slowly. “You’re not my son. You’re just a simulation, so I don’t have to listen to you. Why does it matter to you if I stay?”  
  
“Because I  _ AM _ your son! I’m Father, the leader of the Institute!” Sam froze, eyes wide in shock. Their son, the little boy that they and Nate had adopted when they decided to start their own family, was grown up and leading the Institute? The words Father said before Sam knocked out, they started to make sense to them.  
  
“You’re… Shaun? But you… How?”  
  
“I was brought here when I was just an infant,” Shaun muttered, his voice shifting from a young boy’s to the grown man’s Sam heard when they entered the Institute. “They raised me my whole life as their own until I had learned of you. When I learned of what kind of life was in store for me, had Vault-Tec not existed and the Great War not happen, I made the decision to put you in a simulation to the day the bombs went off, but this time, I removed the threat. We could’ve lived together happily here, live the life we were meant to have, but then you had to go and see Valentine. I should’ve had my men go through the program and make sure there was nothing that could’ve brought back memories.”  
  
“No, Shaun. Me meeting Valentine didn’t result in me remembering suddenly. It’s been happening long before I ran into him.” Sam reached a hand out, placing a hand on Shaun’s shoulder as they crouched down to his height. “I see what you were doing and I agree, we should’ve been given a happy life in 2077, but that didn’t happen. The bombs went off, Vault-Tec locked us in cryogenic pods, the Institute took you, killing everyone in that Vault including your father because he was trying to keep them from taking you, and I finally woke up. Trying to relive the past life of something that never happened won’t work.”  
  
“ **_RESTART PROCESS AT 41%”  
  
_ ** “But it could have! You and I could’ve been happy together. As long as I’m here, I can make anything happen.”  
  
“We can be a loving couple and wonderful parents,” Nate said from beside Shaun, the bullet hole through his head as vivid as they remembered it. “Do everything we had planned out and even more.”  
  
“We can go to parks and museums,” Codsworth piped up from the counter, his plating rusted and broken in places. “Tell as many jokes and eat all the foods you’ve missed.”  
  
“We can get rid of tragedies like they never happened,” Nick muttered from behind, though Sam didn’t dare turn around to see if he was truly there. “Anything that reminds you of that filth of a Wasteland or of a sad memory can be deleted in a matter of seconds.”  
  
“This is your home! Just let me help!” they all shouted in unison, a hand outstretched from each one while Shaun practically shoved theirs into Sam’s face. They looked down, avoiding the eyes of the simulations the best they could.  
  
“Shaun… It  _ is _ my home, but so is the Wasteland. This ruined home you see before you?  _ This _ is my home, not the home you’ve rebuilt. I’ve grown used to the ruins of the Commonwealth that pre-war life just isn’t the same anymore. It’s not for me anymore and it’s not for you.” Shaun clenched his fists, face scrunched up as he fought back tears. “Please,” he whimpered, the childish voice returning. “Just let me restart the system and we can start over again.”  
  
  
“ **_RESTART PROCESS AT 86%_ ** ”  
  
  
Sam shook their head, pulling him into a hug with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Shaun. I can’t let this happen. I’m leaving and going back to the life I know. So do you. And to do that, I have to destroy this thing, once and for all.” They slowly let go, picking up a piece of rubble from the ground as they turned to the TV. The screen lit up the room up softly as Sam approached, staring in silence. They reeled their arm back and drove their fist through, smashing the screen to pieces with a grunt.  
  
  
“ **_ERROR. SYSTEM RESTART MALFUNCTION. SHUTTING PROGRAM DOWN_ ** ”  
  
  
“NO!!!” Shaun screeched, his voice changing back and forth as he screamed at Sam. Sam closed their eyes tightly, feeling everything around them starting to break apart and fall silent. Static slowly replaced the silence as they stood still until voices caught their attention. They opened their eyes slowly, gasping for air as they stared at a broken screen in front of them with their fist through it. Around them was a glass dome with frantic movement coming from the outside.  
  
The dome jolted as it started to open, lifting Sam’s arm until they slipped their bloodied hand out of the screen and stared at it. They picked out the glass shard one by one, wincing as they slowly got to their feet outside the pod and swayed in place. Two Coursers grabbed them by each arm, holding them in place as a pod across them opened up. Father slowly climbed, coughing and gasping for air as he struggled to get to his knees. He gripped the table beside the pod as he looked up with scientists on either side, pointing a shaky finger towards Sam.  
  
“Damn you!!! This is your fault!!! Why didn’t you just let it happen?! We could’ve been together as a family again!!! Why would you do this to your own son?!”  
  
“No… The son I knew was a young baby that Nate and I adopted into our family. You’re a grown man who has his men kidnap innocents from the Commonwealth to spy on them. I’m going back to the Commonwealth, where I belong. Send me back.” Father hissed, getting to his feet as he stared at him. “What makes you think I’ll send you back?”  
  
“Nothing. But if you truly claim to be my son, then you’d let me go. Wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Father, we-” Father raised a hand, gesturing to the scientists to back off. “You’ve ruined this experiment and while I’m sure letting you go will be a mistake on my end when I should be killing you, I… I will grant you this freedom only once.” The Coursers tightened their grip on Sam’s arms, watching as Father approached them. “Think of it as a good deed from your little boy.”  
  
“Thank you,” Sam mumbled. Father looked at the Coursers, snapping his fingers at them as they dropped Sam’s arms. The Dweller took hold of their bloody hand, massaging it as they looked up. “I searched high and low for my boy, only to see he’s become a monster. I’m so disappointed in you, Shaun. Goodbye.”  
  
“Goodbye, Sole Survivor.” Sam turned as one of the Coursers took their arm and dragged them towards the elevator, bringing them back to the teleportation platform they came from. As they walked up the ramp and into the room, Sam gave one final look back before being shoved into the room. “Enjoy your trip back to the Wasteland. Don’t come back.”  
  
“I don’t plan to.” Sam closed their eyes as the teleporter hummed to life, zapping them until they felt their feet touch solid ground. When they opened their eyes, they found themself standing in the middle of Sanctuary, the teleporter Struges built in absolute disarray. They took a deep breath, feeling a few tears stream down their face before wiping them away with a sigh. At least they were home again…  
  
“Sam!” Sam turned and gasped, smiling as Nick hurried over and picked them up into a tight hug. They laughed as they hugged back, clinging to him with a smile before looking up at him. “Oh, it’s so good to see you! I never thought I’d be so happy to see that face of yours again!” Nick chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck until Dogmeat practically shoved him over to place him paws on Sam’s shoulders. Sam held Dogmeat as he licked their face, his entire body wiggling in excitement as he wagged his tail.  
  
“We were so worried when contact was broken. I thought they had killed you or worse.”  
  
“No… They put me in something like the Memory Loungers in Goodneighbor, but I saw a number on the side of the one the Institute leader was in… 112, I believe it was… Whatever it was, it put me in a simulation before the War ever happened and… Honestly, it’s thanks to you that I got out.” Sam scratched behind Dogmeat’s ears as they slowly sat on the ground, feeling the dirt beneath them while Nick sat beside them. “How did I help, exactly,” the Synth asked, raising a brow ridge at them.  
  
“I met pre-war Nick. He helped me through on the case a bit and… Asked me to tell you that I am so grateful to have met you. Because if I didn’t, I’m pretty sure I would’ve been stuck in that simulation for the rest of my life, if it wasn’t for all the detective stuff you taught me..” Nick smiled and pulled them into a side hug, rubbing their shoulder. “Well, you’re pretty damn smart. That’s what makes you the best partner. What do you think you’re going to do now?”  
  
“Well, I’m going to talk to Curie, get this hand patched up, tell Piper  _ everything _ I learned while in there, and then talk to either Preston or Desdemona about getting back in there. We need to stop the Institute, Nick.”  
  
“Good plan. Come on, let’s go do that right now.” Sam smiled as they stood to their feet with Nick, taking his hand as the two of them walked over to Curie. The Dweller had to chuckle as Curie stared in shock before grabbing their hand. “How did this happen? It looks like you punched a window!”  
  
“Something similar, Curie..”  
  
“Well, next time,  _ please _ be careful about what you shove your fist through. You may not a hand next time” Sam laughed, taking their hand away after it’s wrapped up and pulled Curie into a hug. As they let go, they turned and made their way up the hill to the Vault until they felt Nick grab their hand. “Whoa, whoa. Aren’t you going to tell Piper about the Institute?”  
  
“I am, I just… have one thing I need to clear up. You can come, if you want.” Nick nodded and walked alongside them with Dogmeat running ahead. Sam looked over, humming a tune they knew all too well as they approached the small fence that blocked off the open field before them. At their feet was a slightly copy of the Unstoppables, the image of the Silver Shroud and the Inspector back to back catching their eye as they picked it up and place it in their bag. They reached down and picked up a small pebble, bouncing it in their hand before reeling back to toss it. The pebble flew over the fence, going far and bouncing off the side of a tree and across the ground as Sam watched with a smile.  
  
“I’m home…”


End file.
